


一个相似的夜晚

by pathway



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 01, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathway/pseuds/pathway
Summary: 马蒂只是想要知道，在那个让他失去一切的晚上究竟发生了什么...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Une nuit comme celle-ci](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740836) by [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/pseuds/Melmoth). 



 

 

 

 

 

他们都喝醉了。这并不是第一次发生。这次也没有什么特别之处。

 

 

***

 

 

马蒂大概比拉斯特醉得还厉害。最近这几年他收敛了不少，多了一点自控，听从了医生的建议。尽管这样他还是有了啤酒肚。都是他缩在电视前吃的那些快餐的错。拉斯特看起来倒像是过去几年全靠啤酒度日了。就好似那些青少年，一周不好好吃饭就为了周末喝个痛快。浑浑噩噩的青春期。倒不是说拉斯特看起来像个青少年，他早就跟年轻不沾边了，但他还是基本保持着一个年轻人的体型…这一点都不公平。

 

 

***

 

 

“是怎么发生的？”

“又来？…十年前的事了，我记不清了。”

“噢算了吧，你不可能忘记这个。”

“我当时喝得烂醉…可以说是被你的拳头打醒的。”

“你以为那是场幻觉？”

“也许吧…”

“少玩我了。”

 

 

***

 

 

这话题已不是第一次被提起。某种意义上，马蒂知道他不该咬住不放，追寻过去等同于重新揭开旧伤疤。他俩曾达成共识不再提起这段往事。但他做不到。它就像一处无法缓解的瘙痒，让他忍不住去抓挠。有些时候他会彻底撇开这个念头，但它总会回来，入侵并占据他的思绪。

 

***

 

 

“我只是想要了解。”

“没什么可了解的…”

“别想用你那些胡话来塘塞我。总有一个直接的解释。这是世界上最容易回答的问题之一，你当时是想还是不想，就这么简单。”

“我肯定是想的...”

“看吧，没那么复杂！”

“某种程度上，男人总是会想要女人。算是种本能…”

“没在讲泛指的女人。某个女人。我的妻子！”

“并不在计划之中。”

“你之前从来没有想过？那整整七年？”

“如果我说有呢，你会怎么做？再揍我一顿？”

 

 

***

 

 

他的杯子里盛着威士忌，不是今晚的第一杯。说起来现在甚至都不算“夜晚”了。他已完全失去时间概念，只能说是深夜或临晨之类的。他们俩就那么挨着站在一块，使得彼此心烦意乱。他从一开始就不该把拉斯特从医院里弄出来，从来就不应该带他回家。他还是那个讨人烦的家伙，并没有因为差点被一个变态痴呆切成两半就奇迹般地改变。每天至少都有一次，他会有种想把拉斯特按在墙上然后强迫他闭嘴的冲动。而他自己也不清楚为什么，当那家伙的血不再渗到床单上并开始念叨起搬出去住的时候，他却开口叫他留下。

 

 

***

 

 

重新找回有人陪伴的感觉，反而让他不太习惯。无数个独自度过的夜晚，导致他不再确定当家里有另一个活人四处晃荡时该作何反应。大部分时间拉斯特都在睡觉。在马蒂和医院里某个蠢货大吵一架后，一位护士向他演示了更换绷带的正确方法。玛姬也将他骂了一顿。就好像他不知道擅自将一个病人带出院有多么不合常理似的。那可是绑架欸。他们一直笑到拉斯特痛得缩成一团为止。

 

 

***

 

 

“你的肚子怎么样了？”

“为什么突然想知道？”

马蒂耸耸肩。

拉斯特撩起自己的汗衫把伤疤展示给马蒂看，以代替回答。它就像个滑稽的笑脸一样蜿蜒在他的肚脐下方。

马蒂一口饮尽杯底剩余的威士忌，将杯子放在厨房吧台上。酒精在喉咙里灼烧。是时候停下了。

“告诉我你记得的那些吧。”

拉斯特的脸上闪过某种悲伤的情绪，但马蒂不打算就这样让步。目睹过不少嫌犯被这落水狗一样的可怜表象欺骗。

拉斯特沉默了一阵。总是在马蒂希望他说话的时候闭上嘴。

“那是一个…相似的夜晚…”

马蒂的手指扫过下巴，他又开始犹豫，不确定自己是否想听到后续。

“她来敲门，我给她开了门…”

“本可能是任何人…就我当时的状态…”

“记得…她手里抓着一个酒瓶，大概是红酒。忘了是空的还是满的，我不知道那是不是个礼物…”

这听起来完全就是玛姬，就算在那种情况下，她也不忘在敲别人家门之前捎上一瓶酒。她从来不缺家教。

“她看起来有些害怕。”

“你想要安慰她？”

他感到口干舌燥，突然又想喝点什么。

“不…她为她自己感到害怕，也为我…她告诉我我不能再这样生活下去…”

她并没说错。拉斯特的旧公寓简直是块灾区。几乎没有一件像样的家具，墙上贴满尸体照片。他对此有所了解，他在那生活过足够长的一段时间，长到甚至对现实开始产生怀疑。

“我记不清细节了。”

“无所谓了，跳到重点吧。”

拉斯特对上他的视线。这混账甚至连一点装作羞耻的自觉都没有。如果他停顿了，那只是因为被酒精烧焦的脑子拒绝合作。

“她开始亲吻我…”

不知怎地马蒂缩小了他们俩之间的空隙。

“吻在哪？”

“脖子。”

他攥紧了拳头。

“而你没试着推开她？”

“我没有回应她…”

“怎么？你就随她了？你在试图让我相信你从头到尾都在任她摆布吗？”

事情不是这么进行的，至少对于一个男人来说。其它都忍了，但他无法随便放过这个。那不可能只是个意外，欲望是必不可少的因素，他必须得想要，就算是无意识的，就算是未经思考的，但那必须得是他自己所欲求的...

“如果换成我，你会怎么做？”

“哈？”

突兀的问句让马蒂愣住了。他不确定自己脑子是否接收到了正确的信息。拉斯特的表情还是那么严肃。他们俩都醉了。他们之间的距离已经小到可以忽略不计。那是怎么发生的？是谁先贴近了谁？他早已记不清...

拉斯特的手碰到了他的肩。他的身体歪斜着靠向对方，每个动作仿佛都被放慢拉长了数倍。他感觉到对方的嘴唇，贴上了自己脖颈的皮肤。它们的触感柔软，有点干燥。剃掉对方乱糟糟的胡渣是个正确的选择...但这些都不重要了，因为他正在亲吻他的脖子，见鬼，而他却没有做出任何反抗的举动！他后退了一步。

“看到了吗，我当时醉得就和你现在的反应一样…我没有及时想起要推开她…甚至在她和我接吻的时候。”

拉斯特的声音沙哑着略显低沉，听起来那么遥远，就好似那不是从他的喉咙里发出来的，但话说回来，当他们的嘴唇贴在一起时，那又怎么可能是呢？他尝起来有烟草味，威士忌和盐。马蒂分开嘴唇以示抗议，拉斯特的舌头在他的舌尖上扫过。时间过去了好一会。不只是酒精延长了时间，也不只是他的身体的问题。现在是凌晨三点而他全身上下都叫嚣着疲惫。为什么他还在这里，站在厨房中央亲吻他过去的搭档？他把拉斯特压制在吧台上细细打量着，他们贴得如此之近，几乎碰到对方的鼻尖。

“我是这么做的…”

拉斯特可以推开马蒂，他不是做不到。但同样的，他也可以彻底放弃主动权，在他想这么做的时候。

“…然后呢？”

这不是他在当时该问的问题。他应该问的是“为什么？”

他应该吼他，咒骂他…他没跟男人发生过关系，那不是他会做的事。他的年纪应该已大到足以认清自己的欲望。

“我强迫她转过身…”

他抓握住拉斯特的肩膀，短暂的几秒里，他的小腹紧贴着对方的腰窝，鼻子埋进对方干净柔软的头发里。它们不似往常一样被扎成一束垂在脑后。

“继续...然后你是怎么做的？”

“她穿着一条深色印花裙子…”

马蒂记得那条裙子。

“我将她托起，脱下内衣…”

相比之下解开拉斯特的皮带就没那么容易，包括褪下他的长裤和内裤，但也不算困难。

感受到赤裸的身体在手掌下轻颤，他将手指滑进对方的臀瓣之间...

“你就这么进去了？没用润滑？”

拉斯特的呼吸变得混乱不稳。显然他那时并没有这么对待玛姬。粗暴从来就不在她能接受的情趣范围中，他也没醉到神智不清的地步。但也不像是他们有什么选择一样。也不代表他不会受肉欲支配，尝试着撑开一条通道。

“她湿了吗？”

他让一截指尖滑入身体内部，拉斯特没能阻止一声呻吟的溢出。他不太确定那出自什么感受，但总之看上去不像是疼痛。他需要点什么。他没法不用润滑就进入他。他不明白为什么拉斯特会允许他这么做，他甚至不清楚自己的动机。灶台上陈列着的调味料中有一瓶油，这不算最好的选择，但他们无心去找其它的了。拉斯特的手在灶台边缘上收紧，他一言不发，也没试图挣开马蒂。他在颤抖，但幅度不足以让马蒂停下。他现在能够很轻易地将马蒂推开了，马蒂后退了一些，拧开瓶盖，在手心里倒出，解开皮带，释放出勃起的性器，随便套弄了两下，第三下为了让它胀得再粗一些。

他预感到拉斯特想开口说些什么，为了让他闭嘴，他重新将一根手指塞回他的身体里，接着塞进第二根。

他知道如何用手指让他放松下来，打开他，直到他准备好接受他。他在许多女孩身上这么做过，记忆中效果还不错，但他现在不想回忆那些晚上，他甚至不再想着玛姬了。他的嘴唇贴在拉斯特的颈背上，指节深埋在对方体内。他感到自己快要接近临界点，他想要在他身上留下记号，想射在他发烫的皮肤上，但他也想感受到他，想知道被他的身体包裹住会是怎样的体验。手指借着润滑不停进出。他无法再多等任何一秒。他几乎是绝望地将性器顶入那个入口。短暂的抵抗后，环状肌肉放松下来，任由入侵者滑入体内。拉斯特的体内紧到马蒂有一瞬间觉得他要晕过去了。感觉过去了很久。该死，这可能是他第一次做这个，他要怎么知道？他总不能就这么开口问他，不是现在。

他停顿了一会没再动作，试图找回呼吸。拉斯特颤抖得更明显了。马蒂将一只手绕到他的腹部，轻抚他的身侧，如同在安抚一匹紧张不安的马。

“你…你就这样操了她？”

“我...没坚持太长时间…”

马蒂开始缓慢地抽插，动作逐渐加快，越来越狠。他将拉斯特抬起来一些，迫使他的胯部跟上自己的动作。他想要进入得更深。他任由自己的手往下移来到肚脐附近，轻轻扫过凹凸不平的疤痕，最后环住对方挺立的性器，已跟他的一样硬。拥抱男人的触感并没有他想象中的那么别扭。他知道怎样从对方口中引诱出细碎的呻吟，伴随着腰部的一阵阵抽搐。马蒂用空闲的手钳住他的下巴，强迫他扭转脖子将嘴唇迎向对方。

“我没有亲她…”

亲吻他，比说服他来得容易太多。这个角度很别扭，但他无法自控地想去品尝他的嘴唇和舌头。他不知道拉斯特和玛姬坚持了多久。他已经在高潮的边缘，但他忍住了。他想让这次持续下去，如同把它看作最后一次。这肯定会是最后一次。拉斯特，清醒着的拉斯特不会再允许他这么做。他也许再也不会理他了。他会在清晨醒来，裤子缠在脚踝上，质疑那是噩梦还是现实，于是他又将变回孤独一人，不会再有恼人的烟头一早就在他鼻子底下晃悠，不会再有让人发疯的哲学讲堂，什么扁平的世界和圆形的时间之类的狗屁理论，他心不在焉地听着的同时只想着如何让对方闭嘴。他终于找到了一种方法。拉斯特不再废话连篇，他现在只顾着不要尖叫出声。马蒂又用了一段时间才找到它，让他的肠道猛地绞紧，一下又一下更深地将他贯穿，直到他绷紧了腰，在他温热的手掌下到达高潮。在那之后他没有坚持多久。最后几下冲刺时拉斯特甚至将他包裹得更紧。有一种强烈到可怕的满足感，由内而外溢出，让他想要叫出声...

也许他那么做了，他记不太清。

在心跳节律稍稍恢复正常后，他意识到的第一件事就是：他正紧贴着拉斯特的皮肤，而他刚刚做了这辈子做过的最美好的蠢事。曾以为早已将这一切抛掷脑后的他...

拉斯特的呼吸也平缓了一些。他等着拳头挨上他的肚子，或者更糟，被赶出家门什么的，但拉斯特还是没动。

“现在...现在我做了我该做的，从她进门起就该做的。”

他听得出拉斯特正努力控制自己的声音。

“我骂了她，把她赶了出去…”

这就是了。他还半硬着埋在他体内，而拉斯特正在问他是否会恐慌发作然后把他赶出家门，给他们的关系彻底画上句号。

他的右手还沾着油，被精液弄的黏糊不堪。他需要好好洗个澡。拉斯特比他更需要。

马蒂无法自控地微笑起来，他的嘴唇轻蹭拉斯特的颈背，再伸出舌尖品尝。他尝起来是咸的。浴室刚好足够容纳两人。

 

 

***

 

 

“所以，现在你都知道了，该停止拿这个问题烦我了。”

“做梦吧。我要继续烦你。也该轮到我了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
